


Красный

by azzy_aka_papademon



Category: Caravaggio (1986)
Genre: Artists, Drama, M/M, Pre-Slash, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23161519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azzy_aka_papademon/pseuds/azzy_aka_papademon
Summary: Караваджо нужно много красного. Его полотна сочатся киноварью, как кровью и страстью. Караваджо нужно много красного. Его полотна сочатся киноварью, как кровью и страстью.
Kudos: 1





	Красный

Мастерская Микеланджело Караваджо — это выбеленные стены, деревянный стол и резкий запах киновари. Еще стук пестика в каменной чаше — немой подмастерье растирает краски.  
Караваджо нужно много красного. Его полотна сочатся киноварью, как кровью и страстью.  
Красный — это платье девы Марии.  
Красный — пролитое вино.  
Красный — кардинальская сутана.  
Красный — мясо зарезанного кабана.

И Рануччо Томаззони — это тоже красный.  
Во всяком случае для Караваджо. Он видит Рануччо и нетерпеливо топчется, щурит глаза.  
Воздух дрожит, и в маленькой комнате жарче, чем в летний полдень.  
— Раздевайся, — говорит Караваджо. И Рануччо раздевается.  
Равнодушно, спокойно.

Все говорят, что этот рисовальщик — содомит.  
Но он — любимчик старого кардинала дель Монте. И ему хорошо платят за то, что он изображает святых и ангелов, а также шлюх, игроков и мошенников.  
И Рануччо нужны деньги, а содомит дает их.  
Работа несложная.  
Ты лежишь на какой-нибудь тряпке — красной, непременно красной. Или корчишься в какой-нибудь не слишком удобной позе, чтобы мышцы были напряжены, стекал пот и все тело болело.  
И непременно голый.

Микеланджело Караваджо всегда так пишет свои картины: женщины закрыты, закутаны в одежды с головы до пят, мужчины — обнажены, неважно юный ты мальчик и дряхлый старец.  
Мужское тело рассказывает Караваджо о чем-то важном, о чем не говорит женское.

Рануччо на все это наплевать.  
Стоять в раскорячку хоть целый день намного проще, чем воровать или драться за деньги, пока на тебя смотрят разные бездельники и платят скудо за твою победу или проигрыш.

Караваджо долго возится со светом. Зажигает свечи и факелы, переставляет их, пока не добьется своего.  
Ему всегда нужно много света, тогда на полотнах тела становятся выпуклыми, весомыми.  
Это не прозрачные тела с фресок Рафаэля, это настоящее мясо — примета нового времени.  
Плоть.  
Греховная. Зовущая.  
И Рануччо на красном шелке, свернувшийся в неудобной, перекошенной позе — воплощение этого нового времени.  
Он еще спит, человек во мраке, он не знает себя.  
Да, он ходит по римским улицам, совокупляется с немытыми служанками, пьет граппу и дерется. Но он спит. Разум его спит.  
Но когда он проснется, когда он поймет...  
Берегитесь, кардиналы, короли и все святые.  
Вся ваша стража, короны и золото окажутся эфемерными, когда Рануччо, согнутый сейчас в три погибели, проснется.  
И осознает свою силу.

***

У них перерыв, пока в церкви напротив не зазвенит колокол.  
Рануччо жадно пьет воду, капли стекают по запрокинутому горлу.  
Он весь мокрый — жарко!  
И от факелов, и от напряжения, и от взгляда Караваджо, который прожигает насквозь. Так, как будто хочет, чтобы Рануччо в аду сгорел.

Когда бьет колокол, Рануччо украдкой крестится, отвернувшись к окну. А потом снова покорно становится на постамент.  
Ждет, пока рисовальщик подойдет ближе.  
Оглядывается через плечо, ухмыляется.  
Но на пол не сплевывает — это ему строго-настрого запретили.  
И не ежится брезгливо, пока Караваджо раскладывает его в нужную позу. Раскидывает руки, лапает за ляжки, разворачивая, выворачивая до самого натянутого напряжения.  
Мажет Рануччо киноварью, как своим семенем.  
Содомит платит.  
Его воля.

Когда Рануччо уходит, Микеле берет красный шелк и утыкается в него лицом, измученный своими страстями.  
Пахнет потом и краской, но почему кажется, что кровью?


End file.
